Marvel Preview 7
"Satana" is the title feature to the seventh issue of the comic book sci-fi/fantasy anthology series Marvel Preview published by Marvel Comics and Curtis Magazines. This issue includes two feature stories, and a back-up feature, the first of which is "The Damnation Waltz", which is split between two chapters. It was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by Vicente Alcazar. The second tale in this volume is an illustrated text story, which also features Satana, and is likewise written by Chris Claremont, with artwork by Michael Netzer and Esteban Maroto. The third feature is a science fiction tale and is the second chapter in "The Sword in the Star" series with "Stave 2: Witchworld!". This story was written by Bill Mantlo with artwork by [Giffen. This issue features a painted cover illustrated by Bob Larkin. Stories were edited by John Warner with Ralph Macchio as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a Summer, 1976 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). "The Damnation Waltz" Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "La Simphonie Diable - 'The Devil's Symphony'" "La Simphonie Diable - 'The Devil's Symphony'" is the second chapter of "The Damnation Waltz". Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "From the Devil, a Daughter" "From the Devil, a Daughter" is a four-page illustrated text story. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "The Sword in the Star!" Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * Editor John Warner provides the forward for this issue. * This issue includes a on-page Satana Hellstrom pin-up illustrated by Vicente Alcazar. * "The Damnation Waltz" is job number: B-126. * "From the Devil, a Daughter" is job number: B-143. * "The Sword in the Star!: Stave 2: Witchworld!" is job number: B-137. * Penciler and inker Michael Netzer is credited as Mike Nasser in this issue. * This is the first issue of Marvel Preview with John Warner as editor, rather than associate editor. * This is the first issue of Marvel Preview with Ralph Macchio as assistant editor. * "The Damnation Waltz" was originally intended for publication in an issue of ''Haunt of Horror''. * This is the second and final chapter in "The Sword in the Star" series. This story continues from the second story in ''Marvel Preview'' #4. * This issue introduces the character of Rocket Raccoon, who goes by the name of Rocky in this issue. Though not initially conceived as a canon Marvel Universe character, Rocket becomes a part of the mainstream continuity with his next appearance in ''Incredible Hulk'' #271. * Satana Hellstrom appears next in ''Marvel Team-Up'' #80. Reprints * "The Damnation Waltz" and "La Simphonie Diable - 'The Devil's Symphony'" are reprinted ''Essential Marvel Horror'', Volume 1. * "To the Devil, a Daughter" is reprinted in ''Essential Marvel Horror'', Volume 1. * "The Sword in the Star" is reprinted in the ''Rocket Raccoon & Groot: The Complete Collection'' trade paperback. Recommended Reading * Haunt of Horror Vol 1 * Hellstrom Vol 1 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 * Rocket Raccoon Vol 1 External Links * * * * ---- Category:1976/Comic issues